Expel The President
by crazyvi
Summary: Danny has been elected class President. But within the first few weeks of being elected, he tries everything he can to be expelled. Sam and Tucker wonder why he's trying to get expelled. Danny wonders why he hasn't been expelled after everything he's done
1. Election Won

Here is my newest story, Expel The President.

**Summary:** Danny has been elected class President. But within the first few weeks of being elected, he tries everything he can to be expelled. Sam and Tucker wonder why he's trying to get expelled. Danny wonders why he hasn't been expelled after everything he's done.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny flipped around and gave his best celebrity pose with a peace sign thrown in. "I hope this doesn't go to his head." Sam mummbled to an inattentive Tucker as they walked behind him. Danny had just won the class Presidency and was now walking down the halls of Casper High taking in it all. He was getting attention. Not from everyone, but enough to make him soak in it. Danny strutted ahead of them down the halls. Tucker, watching all the girls attention. While Sam did her best to avoid it all without leaving behind her friends.

A reporter for the school newspaper came up and started questioning Danny. "Danny as school president what is the first thing you will do?"

"Work for a longer lunch period." A cheer went up from the small crowd around him. Most of the kids were around him, minus the A List and anyone that just didn't care. Danny did his new signature pose as cameras from the yearbook students flashed them at their new class president. Sam gave a sigh of defeat. Deciding now was the best time to avert his attention, she grabed hold of Danny's shoulders and led him out to the yard.

"Hey Sam what gives?" Sam didn't answer but continued to lead him until they reached the tree near where they sat.

"Danny I think you're letting his get to your head."

"I don't think so, do you Tuck?"

"Actually, I do." Tucker agreed with Sam on this. Danny tossed his head to the side.

"Well, I don't."

"Look, just calm down Danny."

"Fine, I suppose I could turn it down some." Sam and Tucker smiled as they walked back into the school. In there his group was waiting. It was like he suddenly became a super star just because he was now class president. Another bit smile crossed his lips. The school reporters swarmed him again, assulting him with question after question. It was like he really had become president, of the whole United States! Sam sighed, this would be a long day.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After school, after Danny had finally managed to escape the crowd, the trio was walking home. "Man, I thought I'd never escape that. I thought that was hard enough to keep up, I can't imagine the pressure of doing the presidential work. I almost regret running."

"Almost?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, some side affects are nice. Like all the attention from the ladies." Danny stated with a high five to Tucker.

"You know it man, its great even for the Vice President."

"Vice President?"

"Yeah, he's my Vice President." Danny told Sam.

"Oh, and what does that make me, your secretary?"

"Nah, I thought you were better suited for first lady." Sam blushed. She didn't realize he thought of that.

"Ooo you offering to go out with her?" Tucker taunted.

"If she wants to."

"OF COUR...I mean, I'd love to." Danny laughed some then reached out to hold her hand. They continued their walk home.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Trapped. That's what Danny was right now. Dash had him pinned against his locker again. "Listen Fentina I don't care if you are class president I'm still wailing on you." Danny struggled against his strong hands, only making Dash push him harder. "Fight it all you want, I'm still getting you. Infact, you can replace all the others." Danny inwardly groaned. More beatings, that didn't sound good. And certainly wasn't what he banked on when he ran. Guess it comes with the territory of beating Dash in the run for President.

Dash finally dropped Danny. Danny let himself fall all the way to the floor, not bothering to pick himself back up until Dash was gone. _Man, that stinks. But my parents won't let me change schools unless...wait, that's it. I get expelled, and they'll have to change schools for me._ Danny smirked. An end to his torture. Being president wasn't worth it for that cause. Only trouble, his worst record was being tardy, he'd have to get down right bad to get expelled.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Food Fight

**Last chapter:**

_Danny let himself fall all the way to the floor, not bothering to pick himself back up until Dash was gone. __**Man, that stinks. But my parents won't let me change schools unless...wait, that's it. I get expelled, and they'll have to change schools for me.**__ Danny smirked. An end to his torture. Being president wasn't worth it for that cause. Only trouble, his worst record was being tardy, he'd have to get down right bad to get expelled._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny ducked under the table as more food came his way. He heard a giggle and turned to see Sam under the table also. "This is fun Danny."

Danny smiled at her before replying, "Yeah it is."

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught?" Tucker asked as he ducked under and picked some noodles off his shirt.

"Nah not really."

"He's right Danny. You know Dash will tell on you."

"So let him, besides its not like he could ruin my life anymore than he already does. But I'm class President." He said as if that would change anything.

"But do you really think that would make any difference with Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked.

"Well it might." He replied before rolling up a slice of bread from his sandwhich and throwing it at a certain jock's direction. When it hit its target, Danny ducked under the table fast. Sam went back up and threw her tofu sandwhich at Paulina. "I wonder how long until Lancer shows up." Danny said to no one in particular.

He had his answer all too soon, when Mr. Lancer slamed open the cafeteria doors and shouted, "To kill a mocking bird people, what's going on in here?"

Danny haden't noticed how close Dash had come to him until he was being pulled out from under the table by the jock. "He started it!" Dash told Mr. Lancer. To Sam and Tucker's surprise Danny didn't argue back with Dash.

"You're in a lot of trouble Mr. Fenton."

Danny nodded, "Yes I know." Danny almost looked back when he heared Sam and Tucker gasp. Sure they knew that he had started it, but to hear him actually admit it, and not try to pin the blame on Dash as revenge, shocked them.

"Come with me then Daniel." Danny almost yelled back at him for calling him 'Daniel', but he let it go, and followed Mr. Lancer to the janitors closet. "Take these and get cleaning."

"Why should I?" He decided to top this off to 'help his cause' of getting expelled.

"Just do it." Was all Mr. Lancer said before walking back to the cafeteria. Danny sighed. He'd hoped to be in more trouble than this. Grabbing the trash bags and mop, he decided he'd have to do more to get expelled. He didn't realize it could be hard to get expelled.


	3. During Gym Class

**Last chapter:** _Danny sighed. He'd hoped to be in more trouble than this. Grabbing the trash bags and mop, he decided he'd have to do more to get expelled. He didn't realize it could be hard to get expelled._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny watched as Dash came walking around the corner. He quickly dove into the janitor's closet. _I may want to be expelled, but I don't want to be bruised too._ He thought. He watched until Dash had walked safely away before coming out to finish his plan. He finished shoving the extra papers into the lockers along the wall before running off. Looking at the stack he still had in his hands, he smiled. They read, Danny did this all over.

Danny shoved more into the lockers along the next wall. He smiled to himself, skipping gym class and messing up the lockers. Danny's smile grew when he walked upon the jocks lockers. Since they were all at gym class, none of them were around the lockers. He put the last of the papers in their lockers, then opened his backpack. Out of his backpack he pulled a spray can, and began to paint the lockers. Once done with that, he turned his arm intangible and reached into Dash's locker. He pulled out Dash's teddy bear, and hung it from the front of the locker, wearing a tag around its neck proclaiming in large letters who its owner is.

Laughing to himself, Danny walked off to the Principal's office. Currently she was not in the office. _Perfect._ He thought. He walked in, pretending to admire the pictures on the wall. With a grin he walked over to the PA system. He looked over the buttons. He found the on button and pushed it. Danny then made all sorts of sounds into it. He turned it off and ran out of the office. He waited around the corner from the jock's lockers.

Soon, they came out of gym class. They came around to where their lockers were, and found them spray painted, and saw Dash's little buddy. They began to laugh at Dash as they opened their lockers. When the papers rained down on them, they got even more mad. Danny saw his chance to get away, and ran off opposite of them. Dash led them in chanting to catch Danny.

Mr. Lancer happened to walk past as Dash and the boys were chanting away. He took a glance at the lockers. "What happened here?" He asked them.

"Danny did this." Dash said, as he handed them the papers.

"Are you sure he wasn't framed for this? The gym teacher said he went home early because he wasn't feeling well." Dash's mouth fell, he'd actually believe that! Dash tried to explain it had to be him, after all, he'd started that food fight, and was the one on the PA system, but Mr. Lancer would hear none of it. He was convinced Danny had gone home early.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I can't believe I didn't get in trouble for that." Danny said to himself the next day.

"Didn't get in trouble for what?" Sam asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh, nothing, just something that happened."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Danny grinned inside, so he did manage to convince everyone he was sick. Sam gave him a hug which he returned with a smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**


	4. Stealing Clothes

**Last chapter: **_"Are you feeling better?"_

_"Yeah, thanks." Danny grinned inside, so he did manage to convince everyone he was sick. Sam gave him a hug which he returned with a smile._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny sat under the tree outside the school thinking of his next move. He'd done several things so far that should have gotten him in trouble. Danny sat thinking for quite a while before a smirk crossed his face. "I know what I will do." He said to himself. He looked around and seeing no one, he transformed. Silently, he floated into the school. He headed down the halls to the boys locker room.

_Perfect._ Danny thought. Much to his delight a certain jock was still in using the showers. Danny spied his clothes sitting near his locker. _Wonder what will happen if I just take these._ Danny thought. He reached down and picked up the stack of clothes. He turned the close invisible, like he currently was. He then took the clothes with him as he went out of the locker room. He then carried the clothes off and slipped them into a locker he knew wasn't occupied at the time.

He then flew into the boys' restroom and changed back. Danny casually walked out of the bathroom. He pretended to be getting into his locker, waiting for Dash to notice that he took his clothes. It didn't take long before he heard the familiar yell, "Fentrud!!" He started to walk away from his locker, in the direction of the principal's office. He had barely reached the principal's office by the time Dash ran up and grabbed him.

"Where are my clothes?!" Dash yelled as he lifted Danny off the ground with one hand and the other hand held the towel up. Mr. Lancer walked up about that moment.

"Mr. Baxter put your fellow student down."

"But he stole my clothes from the locker room." Dash objected as he lowered Danny back down, careful to keep his towel up.

"Is this true Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked, turning to face him.

"Might be." Danny calmly replied.

"Where are my clothes?" Dash fought to keep his voice calm. Danny acted slightly bored as he replied.

"Why should I say?"

"Mr. Baxter, perhaps he has not even taken your clothes." Mr. Lancer added in.

_Oh no!_ Danny thought. _He seriously can't still think I'm innocent._ Danny thought quickly, he did want to get in trouble for this. He'd been beat up enough lately by Dash.

"I believe they are in locker 329." Danny told Mr. Lancer. Dash stormed off in the direction of that locker. Mr. Lancer tugged on Danny's arm, indicating Danny to follow along to the locker. Danny sighed as he followed. He still felt Mr. Lancer probably wouldn't believe that he did it. After all, he didn't have the code to the locker, so how could he stick it in there?

When they arrived at the locker, Dash punched it, frustrated that he couldn't get it open. "Mr. Baxter are you sure he could have taken the clothes to this locker? No one has this locker."

"I'm sure he took it!" Dash argued back. "Look at that look on his face." Dash held tight to his towel.

"Mr. Fenton, do you have anything to say?"

"The clothes are in there. I looked at the locker number." Danny then used his keen ear to listen for the right combination to open the locker. Dash quickly snatched the clothes and headed back to the locker. Danny faked a sad, guilty look.

"Mr. Fenton, to my office." Mr. Lancer said as he walked off.


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

**Author Note:** I apologize for the long wait for more chapters. I have had a lot going on in life that has resulted in updating stories to be far less of a priority than I would have liked. For Now, I can't really promise how often I will update, but I think I should be able to get some updates from time to time at least. In regards to this story, I would like to thank Grumbles for the comment about impeachment. I honestly can say I had not thought of that when I began writing this story. You have given me an idea bout how I should end this, and I feel that it will end better than I had initially planned.

Oh, and on a side note, to those of you that may not have looked at my profile page, I would like to remind you that English is not my first language, so please keep that in mind when seeing mistakes in my writing. I am trying to imporve but I don't always catch everything. Given the time I've spent away from my writing it has given me a chance to look over my work with fresh eyes and I have noticed some things that I didn't before. I hope that now I will be able to produce better quality work.

**Last Chapter:** _"The clothes are in there. I looked at the locker number." Danny then used his keen ear to listen for the right combination to open the locker. Dash quickly snatched the clothes and headed back to the locker. Danny faked a sad, guilty look._

_"Mr. Fenton, to my office." Mr. Lancer said as he walked off_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDP**

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Lancer began as he sat down behind his desk.

Danny sat opposite him and fiddled with his thumbs as he replied, "Not much I guess. I took his clothes because I thought it would be fun."

Mr. Lancer leaned against his desk with a thoughtful look on his face. "Daniel, what is going on with you lately? This is not how you usually behave."

"Well," Danny crossed and uncrossed his legs, uncomfortable with the current situation. "Honestly, I don't want to be class president anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't want to get beat up anymore. I've felt afraid enough I thought I would need to change schools. But I knew my parents wouldn't just let me change, so I thought I would need to give them reason to change my schools. Like, if I got expelled," Danny mummbled the last part under his breath.

"Beat up? Expelled?" Mr. Lancer sputtered out, "Who would hurt you in such a way that you would resort to such measures?"

"Um," Danny slowly began, "it's Dash. He said he would beat me more since I beat him for class president."

The look of surprise on Mr. Lancer's face slowly faded as he said, "Did you even think about just not being class president?"

Danny's eyes grew wide as Mr. Lancer's words sunk in. "You can do that?"

Mr. Lancer laughed a little, "Yes of course."

"Well, then, I don't want to stay class president. I don't really know if Dash would make a good class president or not, but I really don't care at this point since he was already so upset about me winning."

"Well, don't you worry about this then. I'll take care of Mr. Baxter."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer," Danny said as he stood up to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," Mr. Lancer's words stopped Danny. "Your behavior will straighten out now won't it?"

"Yes Mr. Lancer," Danny said happily as he walked out of the office.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDP

"So, you mean Mr. Lancer just let you off the hook?" Tucker still couldn't believe what he head heard.

"Yeah, bascially."

"And you're not going to be the class president anymore?" Sam pressed.

"No, he said he would take care of straightening that out."

"But wait, do I have to leave being vice president!?" Tucker almost yelled.

"Well, yeah unless you want to be Dash's vice president," Danny pointed out.

Tucker's face calmed almost right away, he turned his attention back to his lunch as he said, "Oh yeah, good point. I guess I do quit being vice president then."

Sam sighed, "Well there goes being first lady."

"You're always be the first lady in my heart Sam." Danny cooed with a kissy face to finish it off.

Sam blushed, "Really?"

Tucker quickly but in with, "Well would you look at that, it's time for my next class." Not wanting to be the third wheel in their talk, he promptly stood up and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, Danny said, "I'm sorry things have gone fast. I was just caught up in the attention. But, I was serious when I said you can be my first lady. I really do like you Sam, and, more than just a friend." Danny glanced down at his food with a blush.

Sam reached across the table to touch his hand, "I like you too Danny. Thank you for explaining it to me. I was happy, but surprised at what you said before. I still accept your offer to be first lady."

Danny held onto Sam's hand with a smile. _Maybe things will end up alright after all,_ Danny thought.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDP

The school had held another assembly to announce the change of class president. Mr. Lancer had stated that Dash would be the class president since he had been the runner up. Under Danny's request to not have the real reason known, Mr. Lancer said Danny was removed from office due to his innapropriate behavior as class president.

Dash's position as class president did not change the fact that he still beat Danny, but he too was so caught up in the attention at first that Danny had a few days of relief. Even though Danny said he'd keep his behavior in line, he still fell to the temptation of occasionally getting back at Dash. Though of course, he no longer readily admited to what he did.

Danny ran around the side of the school and turned ghost as he did. He then took off toward Nasty Burger where his best friend and girlfriend waited. He landed nearby and returned to being just Danny before walking inside. He spotted his friends and sat down next to them.

Danny put his arm around Sam as she said, "About time you got here. Did Dash give you trouble?"

"Oh not much, I got away okay."

"Well at least it is good to know things are back to normal now," Sam said as she sipped her drink.

"Well mostly normal," Tucker interjected, "You two weren't dating before."

"That's true," Danny began, "but we can still do practically the same things together."

"Yup!" Tucker half yelled, "This should be a great year." Danny and Sam enthusiastically agreed with him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDP**

**Author Notes:** For those of you who may say that this ending seemed rush, I wanted to finish this story off so I could move on to stories that I have had more requests to update. I hope this story was still enjoyable. Thanks for reading.


End file.
